evilfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stocks page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. :-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Adoption I already adopted it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I know. I meant if I can become an admin here so I can help in any way I cam. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, congrats on being an admin here. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm just wondering. Could you make me an admin here, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Locations Queen Misery deleted locations too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:31, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's not just her Kyurem147, all of us Villains WIki admins including myself, even I was kinda confused & pi$$ed off about this (except for the songs that should've been put on the villains' pages which would be reasonable & nice), but I can't just throw away the position I was recently given by the people who respected me & helped me out as much as I do for. That's why I moved all the locations & events along with their pictures to this wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Do objects, tools and items have to go here as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Let us ask Magma Dragoon & Balthus Dire real quick. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wrong person You have the wrong person, I only have three edits on this wiki. I kindly request that you lift the infinity block, because you needed more information on me, to know if I was the troll. From iamthefallencause. Troll Plz is banned I have some information for you. Troll Plz is banned for infinity from this wiki, he cant be all self righteous here now. Thank you, iamthefallencause. & I am so sorry for what has happened recently. Work here @ The Evil WIki has been so stressful & so demanding. - Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) 4chan Hello. I'm a member of the , and I'm here to inform you that we will be watching the wiki against these 4channers. If one does not come fast enough, feel free to leave a report at Report:Vandalism or in our IRC channel. Thank you and have a good day! — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 02:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much, Jr Mime! I owe ya one! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you & you have a pleasent day. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Here's a Little Tip Users don't like it if they are banned forever without evidence. Next time a situation starts up, don't ban the most inmediate suspect without evidence, that usually dosent work very well. Understood. - Best regards Bbl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Next time, while on user talk, please your signature during sentences so a user (like myself) can know who they're talking to between you & me, the message wall is way better then the user talk - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) This is too long a wait Its been almost a whole day. I still haven't gotten a reply from Kyrumen and heaven knows when the next 4chan bugger is going to show up. Leave a message on Kyrumenn's wall on the Villians Wiki stating how serious the need for another admin is and that one of us, because we are the only 2 people here on a regulaur basis, must become an admin. (Signature: Iamthefallencause) Please tell me that is the signature button. Admin I guess I could try temporary admin. I just need to know how.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) If that isint possible, make one of us a permanent admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:21, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Go to the Admin Dashboard where only users with special or extended rights can go there (here's how for example). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you figured out how to make people admins?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Ok B1 I'll try temporary admin. (It's possible) I prefer working alone, but maybe you fix and arrange some things. How long?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) At least a year, maybe. A year. That's all I asked. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) 4chan What is 4chan doing? Launching a wikia wide assault?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Here's what Inferno Pendragon told me & this is important: ::4chan is an entire society of trolls.. literally millions of them.. IF 4chan is after you then you have a problem but I doubt it.. the only way the chans really get to a level of personal harassment is if someone personally got you "exposed" to that site, which would be very unlikely.. do not respond to them. ::if it is 4chan you just have to IGNORE them at ALL costs, they are literally an entire website devoted to trolling.. you can't win against them but they get bored very quickly. ::They won't target this wiki because we require accounts to edit, they'll only go after wikis that allow anonymous edits and have little security. ::You can't win against 4chan, you can't block all of them.. all you can do is ignore the attacks at all costs so they get fed up and move on. ::They aren't personally attacking you, they just do this for entertainment.. they literally "raid" website all the time.. for fun. Also, here IS http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4chan. ::It's not a user.. it's a very real site.. just ignore them (and I very much doubt it is really 4chan anyway.. they tend to be FAR more capable of mass destruction.. this is likely a troll using "4chan" to try and scare you). & don't give them comments no matter what; it's what fuels them though regardless. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Understood. (Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Oh and Robinsonbecky put up a blog on Villians Wiki stating that we are applying for adminship here, just to let you know since I told him.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Good to know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Leave a comment on the blog to confirm what he is saying is true, and now he is notifying the admins, so im expecting the response to be "Iamthefallencause? Are you KIDDING me?! because the admins think im a nutcase. Cant say I blame them because im starting to understand what they deal with on a daily basis.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:07, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Thank You No problem! Hope everything goes well now. --Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 19:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Me too. Still avoiding of the 4chan trollin' problem & while I got some improtant matters to do. I hope everything's ok with you too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Nostalgia Critic Hello. Sorry to bother you in the morning, but there is a page that does not belong on the Villians Wiki, the page Nostalgia Critic, which is based on a real life person and a real life website. I just checked. I need you to delete the page, ban user SuperMaxGuy104, and remind the wiki that real life articles do not belong there.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 13:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) He isn't real it's all an act I mean seriously they have the Devil appear and "Santa Christ" it's all just a character who does reviews and played for laughs so it can stay. But I am debating on whether contestants from Survivor should stay if both you gentlemen agree they don't fit I will delete them but otherwise they will likely stay. .Jester of chaos (talk) 14:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC) If you say Nostalgia Critic is to stay, I wont argue, and I will debate with B1, about the Survivor people.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 14:15, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) Guys, I got a crapload of workt to do here right now. I don't have time. B1bl1kal out. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Broken Links Do you think it is a good idea to remove all those broken links from the Big Bad and Moral Event Horizon page? It is better to just leave the names in bold than as a broken link. Lt. Cougarman1099 (talk) 17:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would work. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) so far, so good Ever since I took adminship, aside from those first few hours, we haven't had any problems since, so that is good news. I think the wiki has stabilized.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC)) Awesome. I couldn't agreed with you more, brah. Finally I get to collect & add more great stuff here again in peace. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Queen Misery I just saw that conversation on Villains Wiki. If Queen Misery truly thinks ignoring the 4chan threat, or cooperating with an admin who is never here, is possible, than she hasn't dealt with the harsh realities of frontier life. If I become an admin, and she visits here, and happens to be bossing users around and attempts to dominate me, I will be more than happy to ban for months, if not infinity. (Strictly between you and me)(Iamthefallencause (talk) 00:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) She's not she's ignorin them on purpose & for nothing. Look, she's not bossin any of us around. She's just tellin' us to be careful, same thing Inferno Pendragon told me too. All "users" without a brain or a conscience, especially internet trolls, who just abused their accounts & wasted their skills for nothing by takin' it out on other people, it's better to leave them alone to rot & die on their own rather then in get in their business or bother rehabilitating them, even "saving" them. I don't like that kind of people either. Ok? They're always tryin' to destroy freedom & desecrate knowledge & bring about the end of civilization as we know it. & I immensely despised it. I hate it. Plus, as told by my admin friends who no doubt with this type of thing way longer then I have, you have every right to talk about Evil Wiki and so on, just do not mention the trolls nor make the mistake of saying things like you "saved" the wiki.. because all gloating does is encourage them to make more accounts to pester you with. & they are also easily prone to emotion, even anger. So much for humanity's evolution after 40, 000 years. We have to discuss any problems on the Evil Wiki in a neutral way, focusing on content and so on.. not purely on the trolls. One of the main reasons Evil Wiki is being targetted and attacked by 4chan is likely because certain users keep reacting to them and going on about "defeating" them. You can't "defeat" a troll, you just ignore them and block them.. if vandalism gets extreme go to Wikia Support and they can lock the wiki from anonymous/nameless users (Special:Contact) . That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Colored Orbs Well It would make sense, but since only 2 appeared in the show I'm not really sure we should.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we should work on it tomorrow. I gotta get goin'. I'm almost done with the photo uploading. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Account Disablement I have arranged for my account to be disabled. Ive come to say goodbye.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 23:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC)) I'm sorry. I have no idea. I gotta say it's been a real pleasure workin' with you. Well goodbye, Iamthefallencause. & Godspeed. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Kyurem147 Why is Kyurem147 deleting Villains' songs that I put up there? He didn't even answer me when I asked why My Lullaby was deleted. I don't think that's becoming of an admin. --DragonDude83 (talk) 01:55, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. - Bets regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Can you put In the Dark of the Night back? --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll talk to him. He gotta add more pages he wants to create since he's into this sense of entitlement thing of his. Just look at his profile & see what he means. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Castle Alright I'll unlock, but could you not put any bad comments in that when you're through.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Only the good & truthful ones about you, me and Dreadnine who have put a lot effort into that page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok it is done.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Im back Hi, old friend. I came back. How have things been?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC)) Hey man. Good to see ya. Things are good. I even worked on the Castle That Never Was page recently. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) How are ya? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Good.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 11:51, June 3, 2015 (UTC)) Good to see you. I could use a friend. Dreadnine has accused me of allowing 4chan to follow me into the Villans Wiki. How the heck was I to know they were waiting for a chance to attack?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 01:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC)).